


The chance of a lifetime

by Kekegirl30



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Death, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, First Time, M/M, Narcolepsy, Oral Sex, Pain, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Sex, Slow Burn, Trans Male Character, Underage Sex, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kekegirl30/pseuds/Kekegirl30
Summary: Ever since they were little Ace, Sabo, and Luffy would struggle to survive ever since the incident.One day a man named Silvers Rayleigh comes and changes their lives, but with the big change, comes more problems and a lot more danger.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Sabo, Franky/Nico Robin, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy/Nami, Portgas D. Ace/Silvers Rayleigh, Portgas D. Ace/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Sabo/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The chance of a lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second One piece story. Also my first story is in the middle of getting re-worked so if anybody is wondering I have not stopped it, just rewriting.
> 
> This story will have very explicit scenes so if you are not comfortable you probably shouldn't read this story.

Ace hated his family. No correction, he hated the fact that one name could ruin one person's life. As long as Ace could remember, people constantly told him that his existence was a problem. They always told him he was worthless. But when he became five years old, everything changed when he met that boy in the woods.

It was a warm summer afternoon, another day for Ace to wallow in self pity when he heard a twig break. Ace believed that the woods belonged to him so he was beyond pissed to figure out that somebody was walking around in his woods. 

"Show yourself!" Ace yelled. It took a few seconds before someone replied. "You know you shouldn't just yell stuff like that, it sounds like you're asking for trouble." The boy replied. Ace just scoffed. "Tsk, I'm no coward, I don't run from anything." Ace exclaimed. The boy came out from behind the tree he was hiding behind. "Then you're probably somebody who can't find their sense of purpose." The boy retorted. Ace stumbled back. Nobody had ever been able to understand him.

"Who the hell are you?" Ace asked demandingly. The boy stepped into the light. "My name is Sabo, and I am looking for something nobody else can give me." The boy replied. Although he didn't want to admit it, the boy had peeked Ace's interest, so he decided to pry further. "What do you mean something nobody else can give you?" Ace asked, while stepping a bit closer to the boy. The boy sighed. His blue eyes shined with something Ace didn't have. A reason to live.

"I want to be freer than anybody else. I want to live a life that promises that one day I can be free. I don't want to be caged, I wanna have my adventure, I wanna truly feel alive." Sabo said. 

Ace's eyes widened. Nobody had ever said something like that before. "Nobody can truly be free." Ace retorted, trying hard to push that feeling out of his chest. Sabo grinned. It was a fearless grin, a grin of hope. "You don't know what you've never tried." Sabo responded. Ace never met somebody like Sabo. But when Ace and Sabo kept talking, it made Ace feel something he never thought a devil like him deserved; Love.

Ever since that day the two became like a pair of twins. Never separating. That is until they met Luffy. He was a cheeky brat with a can do attitude. It took a while but soon Ace warmed up to him and then the three boys were like a pack of wolves. 

Then tragedy struck… 

**Present day**

Ace wiped the sweat off of his forehead. He had been working as a maid for the Newgates since the incident. Of course Ace hated being on his knees cleaning up and taking orders but he had to do what he could to survive. But the most degrading part of this job was probably when he had to strip on a pole at club Phoenix. Ace knew he had a body, but he didn't enjoy showing it off as much as people thought he did.

Ace started scrubbing harder and harder. Everyday it was getting harder and harder and he knew that soon his body was gonna lose it's appeal. Everyday it was getting harder and harder to get food, and on top of that the water bill wasn't paid and the medical bills were just piling up.

And to make matters worse, people at work definitely weren't helping. 

Just then Ace was pulled out of his miserable thoughts when he heard footsteps coming near.

"Ah, just the man I was looking for. Ace I need you to come with me please." Mr. Newgate said. Ace just got up. They walked down the halls in silence until the questions just couldn't let his mouth stay closed. "Is something wrong Mr. Newgate?" Ace asked. "Please call me whitebeard or Pops." Mr. Newgate said. Ace gulped.

He had no idea what the hell was going on. "Anyways to answer your question, I was thinking of giving you a raise if you can help us with this deal." 

"What deal?" 

Whitebeard smiled. "We need you to help us with this deal with the Donquioxte Gang. They have the tendency to play people out of their money." The older man explained. Ace really needed a raise and this could be the haven he was looking for.

"I'll do what I can sir." Ace replied, earning a loud booming laugh from Mr. Newgate. 

Just then a sassy woman walked in. Her name was Casta Fierce. She was a very popular model with tons of money. She was also the fiance of Ace's crush Marco Newgate. The heir to the Newgate mansion.

"Marco are we really gonna let  _ him _ get us a deal?" Casta said, giving Ace s look of disgust. Ace already knew he looked and smelt dirty but the way she looked at him made Ace feel degraded. But the way Marco looked at him made him feel like he shouldn't exist.

"Of course I know what I'm doing." Mr. Newgate said. Casta just rolled her eyes. As soon as Marco and whitebeard left, Casta opened her mouth again. 

"You know how bad this will look for this company if you show up in the rags you're wearing? Could you try and look presentable for once?" Casta asked snarkingly. Ace wanted to cry and beat the shit out of her but he wouldn't let Casta bring him down. Though every second it was getting harder and harder. "Sorry about that, I'll try harder next time." Ace replied through gritted teeth. Casta gave an almost satisfied smile as she walked out of the room leaving Ace to ponder more on his thoughts.

.

.

.

Sabo hated working here. Nobody would choose to be a prostitute but Money was very hard to come by and he knew that his family's situation was horrible so he had to do what he had to do.

So now here he is waiting for somebody to approach or for somebody else to approach him. He had sex with at least 2 people tonight but that was definitely not gonna be enough.

Sabo hated to admit it but he knew that part of the reason why people rejected him or refused to approach him was because of the burn mark on his left eye. If they saw the other scars he's sure he wouldn't get any money tonight. Sabo sighed and took another swig of his drink when somebody came in the door.

He had Red hair like a flame and his eyes were red like blood and fury. His body was built like Adonis and his cocky attitude went along with it. Immediately everyone flocked around the male but Sabo knew he didn't have a chance so why bother? 

Just as Sabo got up he bumped into something hard.

"Ouch, sorry I should've been paying better attention-... "Sabo stopped mid sentence as she realized that she had just made the man drop his drink. Only one word came to mind at that moment.

_ "Fuck." _

"Watch where you're going bitch!" The red haired man grumbled. Sabo would've normally dealt with that but today was sure as hell not the day for that shit. "Look here man, I already apologized for running into you, but maybe if your head wasn't so far up your ass that you can't even shit it out, then maybe you would've seen me coming." Sabo retorted. Sabo saw the man's face get red before a malicious grin plastered across his face. "Well aren't you the feisty little prostitute, maybe somebody should teach you some manners." The angry male said. 

Just then he went over to the owner and requested for Sabo.

"Well today's your lucky day little bitch, because I'm gonna make you regret saying that bullshit to me." He exclaimed. Sabo could barely breathe. He knew his big mouth was gonna get him in trouble. Of course he was happy to get more money but Sabo still wanted to use his legs, he would need to if he wanted to get home, but by the way that the red head was looking at him; Sabo already knew that using his legs wouldn't be a possibility.

_ ("Maybe Ace was right, my big ass mouth will get me in trouble. He always said I had the tendency to say shit that would get me in trouble.")  _ Sabo thought as the red haired male took him into an empty room.

.

.

.

Luffy was waiting outside the entrance. He had to wait for Nami to get out but it would definitely be worth it in the end, assuming all went well tonight. Luffy finally let his imagination take over. If this all worked out in the end then maybe his brothers wouldn't have to work so hard. Luffy always remembered how his brothers always came to rescue him when he got in trouble. He remembered it so clearly.

_ Luffy gulped. He really wanted Ace and Sabo to like him but thanks to Garp he was gonna starve before he got the chance to even start his miserable life. Just then he heard a voice. _

_ "Hey I think this is where I saw him get taken to Ace." Luffy lifted his head. The voice sounded like Sabo but Luffy just assumed he was hearing things again. He heard some footsteps coming closer and then he heard the doorknob rattling. "Damn it! It's stuck!" Luffy was almost sure he was imagining things till he saw two pipes constantly hitting the door till it broke open. He let his eyes adjust to the light. After his eyes adjusted, Luffy saw Ace and sabo before he passed out. When Luffy woke back up, he was in the hospital and Sabo and Ace were in the room. It was the start of their medical problems but it was a fond memory considering it was the first time his brothers saved him. _

Luffy fondly remembers the memory but he always feels bad in the end. Luffy always thought that if he were stronger then none of that would've happened. Soon Nami came out of the building.

"Well, are you ready Luffy? Nami asked while buckling her seatbelt. "Yeah, let's get ready for a haul." Luffy exclaimed.

Of course it was a very illegal thing to do but if Luffy could help his brothers in any way, then he would do just that.

.

.

.

Ace sat down in the chair he was assigned to. He knew he smelt horrible but there was nothing he could do about it now.

"Fu fu fu, can we get this over with already? Me and my associates have other things to attend to." A tall man with blond hair and apparently a thing for the color pink said. Ace nearly gulped when he saw how tall the man was. Sure Pops was huge but this guy was definitely a close second. 

Suddenly papers and many documents were put on the table. He saw each man reading over everything quickly.

"This won't do, if you give ¾ then you get ¾ not full." Whitebeard exclaimed. "Well my associate Trafalgar Law says otherwise." The intimidating male said. Just then Aces grey eyes were drowned in beautiful golden eyes. Ace knew for facts that he was gay, but the way that man looked, Ace only thought that if he wasn't gay then he would be now. Just then the male began to speak. "Well one of those plots of land happens to be for my Hospital, and I was hoping to expand the hospital by getting the ¼ of your plot while Doffy uses the other ¾ plot of land for his business. Unless somebody else owns that plot you're not giving away." The male said. Ace could drown in that silky voice. 

"Well actually that is why Ace is here, we plan on having him own ¼ of the plot." Whitebeard exclaimed.

Ace went into a shock of 'Whitebeard say what now?' Ace knew for facts that he was as broke as a shattered glass. "Umm pops, I don't have that kinda money." Ace whispered. Just then he heard a scoff and looked over only to see none other than Casta fierce scowling at him. Just then Ace heard another voice. "Well Portgas, if you give that plot to me, then I promise I'll give you 20,000 dollars a month for one year." Law said. His voice was deep and his eyes shined with a hint of seduction. Ace needed the money and that may not solve all of his problems but it would definitely help. He knew that cleaning didn't pay well and in all honesty he had only accepted the job so he could help himself and more importantly his brothers.

"I'll take it." Ace said shocking not only the Whitebeards but also Doflamingo. "Good I'll just need you to sign here." Law said as he passed over the pen and document. Just as Ace was about to sign he felt a hot smack to his face from none other than Casta.

"YOU FOOL! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST COST US? WELL MAYBE YOU DON'T CONSIDERING YOU HAVE NO MONEY AND YOU CERTAINLY DON'T KNOW WHAT WATER IS SINCE YOU SMELL SO HORRIBLE." Ace heard a few chuckles and he saw Law look at Ace's hands before turning in disgust. Ace was so embarrassed and way beyond the verge of tears like he had thought. A tear had already escaped his eyes. Everybody stopped and looked at him, but before anyone got a word in, Ace bitch slapped Casta, and stormed out the room.

_ "Damn I knew I was right. They could never understand my situation. They don't understand anything. Why is the world always against me? Why can't I ever do anything right?"  _ Ace thought. He walked outside as the rain poured. He quickly got into his car and drove off not knowing that Law had run after him.

"Damn it! Law cursed himself. As he was about to turn back he ran into Marco. "He's gone." Law said, clenching the document. "Damn it! Why the fuck can't Casta ever shut the fuck up?" Marco whispered but Law was still able to hear every word. "Well whatever is going on I have to find him, this deal is more important than you'll ever know." Law stated. "Fine I'll go with you. His address is on our databases so I'll take you there." Marco stated. Law was gonna object but this was his best shot. "Fine but I have to tell Doffy." Law replied.

Law walked over to Doffy and began to explain what he was gonna do. "Just be careful Law, the whitebeards are crafty." Doflamingo stated. Law nodded in agreement, then he wrapped his arms around Doflamingo's neck and went in for a kiss. "I can handle myself Doffy." Law stated. Law then started thinking about how he would never do this before, until he reminded himself.

_ "Everybody else always leaves, they never stay but Doffy, Doffy always stays, Doffy gave you a purpose, I belong to Doffy." _ Law finally got out of his thoughts and went to join Marco. He had to get this deal, that way he would make Doffy proud. But for some reason his thoughts wandered back to the raven haired boy from earlier. He seemed somewhat  _ familiar.  _ Like a blonde he had seen before.

.

.

Sabo sat on the bed. The red haired male from earlier had already ripped off his clothes and then he revealed his penis.

_ "What the literal fuck! There is no way he has a 14 inch cock! That shit is fitting in no hole on my body."  _ Sabo screamed at himself mentally. The red haired male noticed Sabo's expression and began to laugh in a very arrogant manner. 

"What, never seen a big penis before?" The man said. Sabo gulped but he was not gonna let this man intimidate him.  _ Kinda _ . "How do you even put it in your pants?!" Sabo exclaimed, earning another arrogant chuckle. "Well this penis is gonna be in that pretty little mouth of yours in a minute." The redhead exclaimed, his red eyes showed no mercy. Sabo was about to say something when he spoke again.

"On your knees little bitch." The man said. Sabo could only comply as he went on his knees. "Suck" Sabo opened up his mouth and started kissing the tip. This wasn't his first blow whatsoever so he was definitely skilled. But he was getting startled by looking at the red haired adonis.

Sabo started placing kisses all down his shaft. Slowly but surely. The red haired male definitely wasn't patient because the moment sabo opened his mouth, the man pushed his head down on his penis. Sabo's eyes went wide as he choked and he was definitely gagging. Tears started coming from the corner of his eyes. Sabo tried regaining some control by holding the man's hips but he was too strong. "Nice try little bitch." The red haired man exclaimed. Sabo was sobbing and his throat hurt like hell but he had to deal with it. Precum and saliva began dripping from his mouth and his breathing became more irregular. Not wanting to displease the customer Sabo attempted swirling his tongue around too match the pace but it was too much and soon the man came into his mouth. Sabo spit some of the cum out his mouth when a boot forced his head into the cum he just spit out.

"You better lick all that shit up. Unless you don't wanna get paid." Sabo forced himself to lick up the mess without puking. But that certainly didn't stop him from crying. Sabo felt like a child. After the man left he curled up into a ball and cried. He wished he was stronger. He wished that he didn't have this job. Sabo puked on the floor and continued to Sob until the tears just stopped falling.

.

.

Nami drove up to the building. The sign read the GranTesoro. It was the richest casino in the world and the perfect destination for a haul.

"Okay Luffy remember once you get in, don't dottle, just an in and out situation." Nami said. Luffy nodded. For once food wasn't on his mind so he was sure that he could complete this simple task. "I got it Nami." Luffy responded. He got out of the car and started climbing up the building. Luffy knew this was gonna be hard but he had to do this for his brothers.

Luffy finally made it to the top of the building. He had his sack and his tool bag with supplies from Franky that Nami was able to steal. Only Nami knew how bad the situation was for the three siblings.

Luffy cut a circle in the window and started going down. Luffy jumped down and quickly ran through the hallways, dodging all the security. Luffy hid behind the pillar. Once the guard walked out the room, Luffy rolled a tube of lipgloss on the floor to keep the door open. When he knew nobody was looking, he opened the door, picked up the lipgloss tube and ran up the steps.

Luffy dodged the red lasers with ease. He knocked out one of the guards, took his card and made his way up to the vault room.

_ "Soon." _ Luffy thought to himself. If it weren't for Dadan he wouldn't know how to break into vaults. He was thankful she was able to teach him something. Luffy cracked open the vault and started stuffing the bag up with gold.

Luffy started running out the building when he bumped into Tesoro. The owner of the building.

_ "Shit!"  _ Luffy exclaimed. He was beyond screwed. 

Soom the Grantesoro was filled with police officers. Luffy was lucky that he didn't press charges but Luffy was definitely gonna get it. He had to wait for his brother to come pick him up.

.

.

Ace was furious; he yelled at Luffy for an hour telling him why he was dumb.

"Seriously what you did was dumb as fuck!" Ace yelled. They were already driving back home when Ace got a call from Sabo. Ace answered the phone and he heard uneven breathing..

"Bo is everything alright?" Ace asked. He was very startled. He hadn't heard Sabo like this since the incident a few years ago. "I need you to come pick me up." Sabo said. His voice was very raspy and it sounded like he was struggling to speak. "I'm on my way." Ace said. Ace mentally scolded himself. All the times he would drop his brother off and he had never noticed it until now. His brother was a prostitute. It was no wonder he was always sore.

It took awhile but Ace pulled up. As soon as Sabo saw the car he ran to it. He instantly hopped into the passenger seat. Ace was gonna start the car when it just shut down.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME !" Ace yelled. Life was just shitting on them.

"FIRST LU IS DOING HAULS AND THEN HE NEARLY GETS SENT TO PRISON, YOU'RE PROSTITUTING, I'M WORKING AS SOME MAID AND STRIPPER AND WE'RE DROWNING IN DEBT. NOW MY SHITTY CAR WON'T WORK! FUCK!" Ace yelled as tears started streaming down his face. Ace normally never would cry and he had gotten his anger under control so he could focus on more important things but today was the last straw. Ace got out of the car and started screaming as the rain poured down harder. It was as if the rain could show the pain on all three boys' faces. All three of them screamed and cried when a man saw them.

"Umm excuse me, are you Portgas D. Ace?" The man said, his silver locks started moving in the wind. Ace wiped the tears from his eyes and attempted to pull himself together. "What's it to you?" Ace replied. "Hi Gol D. Ace, I'm Rayleigh Silvers and you just inherited a shit ton of money.

**TBC...**

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Definitely a lot of problems to come.
> 
> Also Ace is very tempermental and the story will also show many characters problems. I think the story will be very long and this will be slow burn.


End file.
